


债

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom!America, Call China daddy, M/M, Politics, kichikumegane!China
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: 美国欠了中国的钱不还，并且把新冠的责任推卸给中国……所以……
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	债

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 政治时事不正确   
> 专业知识不正确  
> 人物设定不正确

-白宫-

视线捕捉到总统开开合合的厚嘴唇和臃肿的身躯晃动，耳边却只能听到朦胧的声音，阿尔弗才意识到自己又在会议中走神了。作为超级大国，一向连感冒都不知为何物的他，现在却五脏六腑都像在沸腾的热锅里搅动，眩晕的感觉从脚底蔓延至全身。

“美国？你有在认真听吗。”总统的怒气在察觉到阿尔弗的不对劲后又锐减了下去。“我知道你很辛苦，但我们不能再坐以待毙了，make America great again是我们向人民许下的承诺。”

剧烈的咳嗽了几声之后，阿尔弗勉强向周围投来关注视线的同僚们露出了一个笑脸，他可是英雄啊，英雄是不可以在人民面前丢脸地露出弱态的，不是吗。“咳……我没事，总统先生。能重复一下你刚才的话吗？”

总统背过身去，望着荧幕上一落千丈的道琼工业指数线条，清了清嗓子说道。“我们需要中国为这次疫情赔偿，以免除我们国债偿还义务的方式。你去和王耀交涉。”

“可……咳咳……咳咳……”即使是阿尔弗，也对总统这个大胆的提议感到震惊。

王耀，那个古老的东方之国。过去总是一副以和为贵、赔着笑脸的温和模样处世，但近年来随着国力的强盛，阿尔弗也能从那个男人的举止中感受到一股不容忽视的力量。像是数十年前他和伊万的针锋相对，这股力量让他为之痴迷、为之激动、为之疯狂，逼迫着自己以惊人的速度发展，只为与那个男人并驱争先。他打了场漂亮的胜仗。

而如今，望着掌心自己咳出的血迹，似乎一切都失去了意义。但或许，他依然渴求着这股力量。阿尔弗抬头，湛蓝的眼里写满了坚定不移。“明白了，总统先生，让英雄去完成任务吧。”

-王耀宅邸-

阿尔弗走进这所古色古香却又不乏科技产品的宅邸，摘下了墨镜，换上了德州。王耀的家里总是燃着一种说不清道不明的熏香，沉静馥郁的气味很容易让人放松下来。屏风后的男人听闻动静，放下杯中的热茶，现身在他面前。

“嘿，王耀。”阿尔弗好不容易才抑制住了想要猛烈咳嗽的欲望，强迫自己的双腿稳稳地支撑住自己站立的重量。

“好久不见阿鲁，美国，近来还好吗？你的脸色有些苍白呢。”王耀也刚大病一场，脸颊较之前消瘦，露出了棱角分明的下颚线。但脸上挂着的是游刃有余的微笑模样。

面对自己正式的邀约求见，却把自己叫到了私宅，又用公式化的面具相待，阿尔弗对此恨得牙痒痒。“当然不好……你以为是谁的错？该死的‘中国病毒’把英雄害惨了，礼仪之邦的文明古国连句道歉都没有吗？你家的外交官语气横得很呢。”

“你真的很可笑，美国。是谁给你的胆量，笃定我是罪魁祸首？”王耀一直端着的笑脸消失了，眼神凌厉。“你们从未掌握这样的证据，非要如此我也可以把疫情反打成是你们的阴谋阿鲁。”

阿尔弗压抑不住内心燃烧的怒火，灼烧的痛感令他失去理智，握紧拳头就往男人的脸上抡去——霎时间，来自心脏的一阵剧烈疼痛让他脚底失去了力气，踉跄着跌倒向前扑去。

预想中的冲击与疼痛没有发生，他像一只泄了气的充气玩具，软绵绵地倒在了此刻他最讨厌的人怀里，听着男人戏谑的轻笑透过胸腔传入耳中。“怎么？这回是美股又熔断了，还是又有国民患上了‘流感’？”

“不要你管！……英雄自然有解决的办法，你快松开我！”挣扎时，眼镜坚硬的金属硌得阿尔弗鼻梁发痛，但他不容许自己在男人面前表现出这幅丢人的模样。

“是吗？明明就是一副松开就会倒地的样子，生病就别逞强了，你果然遗传了亚瑟那家伙的傲娇阿鲁。”

王耀难得逮到超级大国软弱可欺还送上门的样子，自然不会放过玩弄他的机会，他用手臂支撑住怀里摇摇欲坠却仍想挣开的身体，另一只手抚摸着美丽柔顺的金发，即使现在因病失去了原本夺目的光泽。

在这温柔的触感和香氛的包围下，阿尔弗终于安分下来，任由王耀半搂半搀扶着他，被安置在柔软的床榻上，褪去外衣。

他不讨厌这样温柔体贴的王耀，事实上他们曾是床伴，虽然这种不为人知的关系只维系了很短的一段时间。回想起这张床上曾发生的那些旖旎往事，阿尔弗本就泛着病态潮红的脸，现在像是某种熟透的浆果，流着甜美的汁液待人采撷。

黑发的男人重新出现在房间里时，手里端着一碗可疑的黑色汁液，还腾腾地冒着热气。“来，阿尔弗，喝了它，你会感觉好很多。”

阿尔弗淡粉的唇才试探性地蘸到药汁，好看的一张脸便立马嫌恶地扭曲了，拧到了一边。“好苦——！！你是想毒死英雄吗？”

拿这个孩子气的国家没办法，王耀叹了口气，把药碗放在床边的案几上。“你被发现暴毙在我床上对我又有什么好处？这是中药而已，趁热喝才有效，我可以像以前一样给你糖果送药。”

“没必要！我已经不是小孩子了。况且，我家的西药比你那些乱七八糟的药材见效管用多了，应对疫情的疫苗也马上就要研制成功了。”

阿尔弗打死不听劝的态度让王耀的火气也上来了。他攥起床上男人的衣领，猛拉到自己面前，单手钳住男人变得瘦削脆弱的下巴，逼迫那双蓝色的眼睛正视自己。

“别犯傻了！正如你所说，你是个国家，不是个可以任性妄为的孩子。收下我赠予的医疗物资，给你的国民尽快检测治疗，疫情结束重新投入经济建设才是最好的办法。你回去也告诉亚瑟、菊他们清醒一点，别再盲从你了。再这样下去，只会害了我们所有国家，世界上所有的生命。”

“放开！别装出一副很了不起的样子，你又懂什么？！你没有资格指责我……咳咳……咳咳咳……”阿尔弗冰凉的双手徒劳地掰着脖颈处的压制，又剧烈咳嗽起来，眉头紧蹙，金棕色的睫毛也沾上了湿意。他的肩膀像是哭的厉害抽搐着，如同在掌心扑腾扇动的蝴蝶翅膀。

王耀见状松开了手，琥珀色的眼底交织着悔意和怜惜。明知美国是个总任性到令人头疼的大男孩，却还要放不下这样的人，也是自己的罪过啊。

阿尔弗跌坐回床上，大口地喘气，慢慢从刚才的窒息感中恢复过来。金发凌乱，衣领大开，湿润的眼角还染着烟霞般明艳的红晕。

偏偏这个人，在脆弱的时候总是露出这么诱人犯罪的表情，真不知该拿他如何是好。王耀转而用温热的手轻捧起他的脸，想要检查一下他的病情，却被突如其来的一股力量推得后退好几步。肩胛骨撞在木漆的柱子上，隐隐作痛，阿尔弗吃硬不吃软的作派让王耀体内某个危险的开关被按下了。老虎不发威，你当我是病猫？

“别碰我！你让我恶心。”阿尔弗没有察觉到对方变暗的眸色和抽搐隐忍的嘴角，勉强地从床上爬起站稳。

他拖着病体来这不是为了和王耀争辩吵架，更不是来旧情复燃的，已经没时间再磨蹭下去了。他心一横，开门见山地把话说白了。

“因为你那些乱吃野味的愚民和尸位素餐的官员，疫情才一发不可收拾导致现在的局面，不是吗？如果中国愿意免除美国国债偿还义务，我们愿意一笔勾销，不再追究公诉，否则联合国国际法庭上见吧。如果想要发起战争，英雄也一定奉陪到底。”

阿尔弗把话撂下，见王耀维持沉默的样子，内心一阵说不明白的痛楚，便要越过对方身边去取椅子上的外套。

手臂被一只手猛地捏住，力度之大让阿尔弗有种骨头裂开的错觉。还来不及痛呼和反抗，一阵天旋地转的眩目感后，他被重重地摔到了床上，双腿也被蛮横地分开，被另一个男人的体重压制住。

男人的双眼里写满了居高临下的蔑视，在昏暗的房间里闪烁着肉食猛兽紧盯猎物的光，浑身散发着狠戾的危险气息。

“你那张愚蠢至极的嘴骂我无所谓，但我不允许你辱骂我的子民。”呲啦——男人把阿尔弗的衬衫撕裂，露出了蜜色的肌肤和起伏的胸膛。“希望你已经做好了付出代价的觉悟。”

“呃！！fuck！你发什么神经——”阿尔弗见状不好，一阵恐惧促使他向上挥舞着尚且自由的双手，企图推拒身上男人的重压，指甲在对方的颧骨上留下一条红痕。以往这种程度的束缚他轻松便能挣脱，但病痛的折磨和高热带来的眩晕下，他只得承认自己此刻不能与王耀的力量抗衡。

不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，王耀扯下系在马尾上的绸缎，长发便如黑色的瀑布般倾泻而下，发丝纠缠在阿尔弗的十指间，扫在他的脸颊和脖颈，刺激得他不断颤抖。王耀眼明手快地抓住身下不安分的双手，用绸缎绑在了床头。再也施展不出更多抵抗，阿尔弗只得眼睁睁地看着王耀的指尖揉捏胸前的两点。

“浑身上下都滚烫的吓人呢，你的身体真是淫荡又敏感，太久没有男人满足你了吗？”对阿尔弗的辱骂充耳不闻，王耀继续在他的国土领域上下其手，在他耳边说着下流羞辱的话，即使他知道这是由于美国经济受挫产生的发热症状。但，何不利用它浪漫一下？他也肖想阿尔弗年轻漂亮的身体好些时间了，下体硬得发疼。

王耀修长有力的手指在他的躯体上四处点火，来到腰侧摩挲着，见他不再叫骂，而是咬紧嘴唇抑制呻吟的声音。“你瘦了不少，可惜啊，我更喜欢你以前身体的手感，抱起来更舒服。”

阿尔弗身体的弱点他了如指掌，他懂得如何完全地唤醒他的情欲，让他沉沦在温柔的快感中无法自拔。但很可惜，今天的计划不是如此呢。

犯了错误的坏孩子，需要惩罚。

“闭……嘴……”阿尔弗从牙缝里挤出的声音几不可闻，光是压抑体内涌起的快感就耗去了他大半的意志力。身体还保留着王耀指尖触感的鲜明记忆，他几乎想要弃甲投戈，顺从地张开大腿让男人攻城略地。但他不能。

“截止二月份，你猜你已经欠下多少债了？”王耀现在在阿尔弗的眼里简直就是恶魔的化身，嘴里无情地否定着他的一切，自己却无力反驳。“是1.1万亿美元的国债噢。想要把责任推卸到别人身上换取免债一身轻，这可不是成熟稳重的行为。如果英国没有尽到抚养你好好成为大人的责任，那就由我来重新教育你吧。无论是身体还是心智上呢，呵。”

说罢，王耀紧紧捏住阿尔弗的脸颊，强迫他张开嘴，满意地看到他洁白的列齿和淡粉的舌尖。“唔唔……放开……唔唔呜……”阿尔弗痛苦地挣扎着，下颚酸痛，口腔内侧也被牙磨伤，却完全逃离不了男人强劲有力的桎梏。

“喝下去，一滴不剩。”王耀冷冷地命令着，拿起碗里已经微凉的药汁便往他嘴里灌。来不及吞咽的黑褐色液体从嘴唇滑落，随着胸口的起伏往更下的部位流去。

“坏孩子，不可以浪费名贵的药材哦。”王耀欺身压上，以冠冕堂皇的理由，用舌尖顺着药汁流下的痕迹舔去，下巴、脖颈、锁骨、胸膛，再到腹部和肚脐。湿热的舔舐和偶尔恶意的吸吮啃噬，让阿尔弗情不自已地扭动着腰肢想要躲避。口腔里的苦涩和药味无法排解，他只得把嘴张得更大，急促的呼出带着高热体温的气息，自然也抑制不住音调拔高的呻吟了。

“嗯……啊！哈……不要碰那里……”  
“不要？不是你自己送上门来讨价还价的吗，如果你能像个婊子一样，主动在我身下求欢偿债，指不定我会重新考虑一下……”

王耀粗暴地抽掉阿尔弗腰间的皮带，扒掉了他蔽体的布料，手指直接探入了那个隐蔽的入口，成功地引发了他高昂的吟叫声。“这么厚颜无耻的提议，想必是你无脑的上司想出来的吧？我改日还得专程谢他，把如此美味的阿尔弗送到了我的床上。既然要拿身体作为金钱交易的筹码，那我可就不会念旧情怜香惜玉了。”

“我要把你搞得一塌糊涂。”

三根手指在没有润滑的情况下，强硬地按压着火热的内壁，扩张的痛感要让阿尔弗直冒冷汗，几欲昏厥过去。往日里的王耀，总是百般体贴地照顾他的欲望和需求，给予他最舒服的情事体验。如此粗暴冷冽的王耀他是第一次见，根本无法与记忆里那个温柔笑着的男人身影重合。思考着自己是不是把男人体内某种怪物放出了牢笼，但他已经来不及反悔了——因为更为粗大灼热的性器，紧随着拔出的手指之后，抵在仍未闭合的穴口长驱直入。

“好……痛！！呜唔……”撕裂的疼痛淹没了阿尔弗，脸色变得苍白，脚趾蜷起。他太久没有抚弄过自己的后面，现在强硬撑开干涩甬道的硬物，宛如滚烫的楔子，一下一下无情钉进他体内深处，像一场漫无止境的酷刑。“呃呃呃！啊！！你他妈的……拔出…去！！”

“好紧啊……”血液的润滑让王耀挺入的更为顺畅了些，阿尔弗的身体简直就是天赋异禀，契合得仿佛是上天为自己专门设计的，像是鸦片的毒瘾，让他欲罢不能。“差不多是时候求饶了吧？叫我一声‘daddy’，就让你变得舒服起来哦。”

明明只要向这个男人屈服，就能轻松了。但阿尔弗倔强地用愤怒的眼神，瞪着驰骋在自己身上的男人，即使带泪的眼角看起来没有什么威慑力。

确认了阿尔弗的拒绝，王耀把有些碍事的黑色长发拨到脑后，开始野蛮凶狠地操他。每一次撞击，都带着势要把他分成两半的力度，在某种程度上来说把他整个人都打开了。

阿尔弗只能发出一声声嘶哑无助的叫声，脑袋无法再连贯地思考咒骂的词语——他被剥夺了做任何事情的权利。他全身的感官似乎都集中在那个结合的灼热部位，屈服于另一个男人粗暴的入侵、索求、摧毁。

王耀急促地喘着粗气，抓住阿尔弗的腰朝前猛烈地抽送着，几乎是整根抽出，又用足以让阿尔弗身体移位、头撞在床头的力度猛地插回去。他换着角度戳刺撞击着熟悉的敏感点，果不其然听到身下人发出了破碎的呻吟，脸上布满了情动的红晕。

阿尔弗被灭顶的快感包裹，热度不断集中在下腹，几乎要爽到死掉。在发出一声尖叫之后，他挺立多时的性器因猛烈的高潮抽动着，射出的白浊弄脏了自己的胸腹，后穴也收缩包裹着男人还在急速抽动的那根。

“嗯……！！”在如此淫靡的吸吮挽留下，王耀也终于重重地抽插数次后释放在了他体内深处，欣赏着他沉沦在快感中的表情。

现在的阿尔弗真是迷人极了。几缕金发散乱地黏在汗湿的额头，浅粉色的唇轻启喘息着，写满情欲的蓝色双眸像是要融化般，火热地发出邀请的信号。王耀吞咽了一下干渴的喉咙，他急需一汪清泉来滋润自己，于是他俯身吻住了阿尔弗，把那些热热的喘息也一同吞入，湿滑的舌头扫过口腔每一个角落，都能触发他细密的颤抖。

阿尔弗是个喜欢接吻的家伙。王耀这么想着，垂眼观察，金发美人紧闭着双眼，颤动着的湿润睫毛，以及开始回应接吻的舌尖，修长的双腿也不自觉地缠在了自己的腰侧。

阿尔弗被吻得快要窒息的时候，王耀的嘴唇终于放过了他，但还没等他喘过气来，嘴里就被对方的性器入侵。

“好好舔干净。”王耀揪着金发，开始在他湿热的嘴里抽插，戳刺着他敏感的口腔黏膜。阿尔弗总是能吞的很深。他尝到了精液和血腥混合的味道。

征服和施虐的快感让王耀感觉自己的欲望再次肿胀硬挺，于是他猛地把阿尔弗翻了个身，把腰部高高抬起，迫使他形成跪趴的姿势。由于双手还束缚着，他只能昏昏沉沉地，用虚弱的手臂和膝盖勉强支撑着自己的重量，背脊不自然的弯曲，和背上匀称分布的肌肉呈现出优美的曲线。屁股也只能屈辱地高高撅起，被玩弄得一塌糊涂的穴口还未闭合，流淌出混杂血液的白浊，滑落到了紧致饱满的大腿内侧。

“美国，欠了一屁股债，自然也要用屁股来还呢。”王耀笑眯眯地说着很失礼的话，一边肆意地揉捏着手中丰满圆润的双臀，变换着不同的形状，一边重新挺进那火热柔滑的紧致甬道。“一万亿睡一次，真是好昂贵的婊子。”说完，在他的臀肉上用力地拍了一巴掌，留下鲜红的指印。

“哈……啊！！……去…你妈的……要做就赶快点，你上年纪萎了吗？”阿尔弗声音已经嘶哑的不像话，意外的性感。臀部传来揉捏和掌剐的粗暴痛感，他却绝望地发现自己刚刚才发泄过的下身，因为这种刺激再次抬起了头，颤巍巍地渴求着抚弄。

“嘘……得体一点，阿尔弗，”王耀伸手捂住了他的嘴巴，嘲讽地喘着气说，“嘴巴不放干净些，客人会不高兴的。这样你欠我的一屁股债，何年何月才还的清呀？”

阿尔弗失去了话语权，只能在心里暗骂王耀这个老狐狸，承受着身后新一轮的侵犯。

-続くかも-

**Author's Note:**

> 后续的车和老王的“阿鲁”一起突然消失了


End file.
